vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ジュリ/Nonsense Literature ナンセンス文学 translation
感情的にはなれない kanjouteki ni wa narenai I can't get emotional 今更臆病になって imasara okubyou ni natte Chickening out at the last minte 研ぎ澄んだ言の刃 togi sunda koto no yaiba A sharpened blade of words 大事そう　抱え笑って daiji sou kakae waratte Seems precious, you hold it and laugh ドクドクドク　ハイテンション dokudokudoku haitenshon thump-thump-thump, High tension 吸って吸って　吐き出せない sutte sutte hakidasenai Breathe, breathe, can't puke it out へそまがりなアンタに嫌気がさしていく hesomagarina anta ni iyake ga sashite iku I'm getting sick of your contrary ways 真昼のランデブー mahiru no randebuu A high noon's redezvous ビビディバビデブー bibidibabidebuu Bibbity Bobbity Boo 孤独の愛を　注いであげましょう kodoku no ai o sosoide agemashou Let me pour you some lonely love 心が病んでく　僕らは今日 kokoro ga yandeku bokura wa kyou Hearts become sick, Today let us 生まれ変わりましょう umarekawari mashou Be reborn anew 僕ら bokura Let's 馬鹿になって　宙を舞って baka ni natte chuu o matte Become stupid, float though the atmosphere 今だけは忘れてﾗｯﾀｯﾀ(ﾗｯﾀｯﾀ) ima dake wa wasurete rattatta (rattatta) Forget the present and Ratata (ratata) 踊りあかそう　この夜を沸かそう odoriakasou kono yoru o wakasou Let's dance around, Heat up the night 涙はほいっ　して　眠らないように namida wa hoi' shite nemuranai you ni Brush away your tears so you can't sleep 嘘になって　しまわぬように uso ni natte shimawanu you ni So that it doesn't become a lie 僕じゃない僕にもﾗｯﾀｯﾀ(ﾗｯﾀｯﾀ) boku ja nai boku ni mo rattatta (rattatta) Ratata to the me that isn't me (ratata) 最低で憂鬱な日々でさえ saitei de yuuutsuna hibi de sae Even if it's a horrible day of melancholy 君となら僕は明かしてみたい kimi to nara boku wa akashitemitai If it's with you I want to bring the truth to light ほらほらそこのお嬢さん hora hora soko no ojousan Hey, hey, young lady over twhere 今更臆病になって imasara okubyou ni natte Chickening out at the ladt ぬりつぶされてしまった nuritsubusarete shimatta Being painted over 黒く深く灰になって kuroku fukaku hai ni natte Turned to deep black ashes ドキドキドキ　背徳感 dokidokidoki haitokukan badump-badump-badump, A feeling of virtue 待ってだって　なんて冗談 matte datte nante joudan Wait because what a joke 嘘ばかりなアンタにXXX uso bakarina anta ni XXX to you who is full of lies 「ホントの僕はいないんだって "honto no boku wa inain datte “The real me doesn't exist 自分”らしく”なんて無いんだって jibun ”rashiku” nante nain datte I'm not “like myself” あなたと　アナタが　僕のことをこうだって anata to anata ga boku no koto o kou datte You and you say I'm this person それぞれ思うことがあるでしょう sorezore omou koto ga aru deshou Each of you think so separately どれも違う　正解なんてないよ」 dore mo chigau seikai nante nai yo" All of you are wrong, there is no correct answer” なんて　馬鹿にされてしまうだろな nante baka ni sarete shimau daro na And I'll probably be made fun of 愛を知って　傷つけあって ai o shitte kizutsukeatte Experiencing love, hurting each other それでも僕らはﾗｯﾀｯﾀ(ﾗｯﾀｯﾀ) sore demo bokura wa rattatta (rattatta) Even so we ratata (ratata) 想い明かそう　この夜を明かそう omoi akasou kono yoru o akasou Let's bring to light our feelings, let's brighten the night 涙はほいっ　して　眠らないように namida wa hoi' shite nemuranai you ni Wipe away your tears so you can't sleep 今日も僕は歌を唄って kyou mo boku wa uta o utatte Once again I'll sing a song today 僕じゃない僕にもﾗｯﾀｯﾀ(ﾗｯﾀｯﾀ) boku ja nai boku ni mo rattatta (rattatta) Ratata to the me that isn't me (ratata) 最終兵器を忍ばせて saishuu heiki o shinobasete Concealing a final weapon 余裕ぶった君が嗤っていた yoyuu butta kimi ga waratte ita You confidently sneered 感情的にはならない　今更恐怖はないな kanjouteki ni wa naranai imasara kyoufu wa nai na I can't become emotional, No cowardince at the last minute 研ぎ澄んだ言の刃　何1つ無駄はないな togi sunda koto no yaiba nani hitotsu muda wa nai na A sharpened blade of words, Not a single thing goes to waste ドクドクドク　ハイテンション dokudokudoku haitenshon Thump-thump-thump high tension 吸って吸って　吐き出して sutte sutte hakidashite Breathe, breathe, puke it out へそまがりなアンタにはもう飽き飽きだ hesomagarina anta ni wa mou aki aki da I'm tired of your contrary ways 真昼のランデブー mahiru no randebuu A high noon rendezvous ビビディバビデブー bibidibabidebuu Bibbity Bobbity Boo 孤独の愛を　注いであげましょう kodoku no ai o sosoide agemashou Let me pour you some lonely love 魔法も　解けて　枯れる前に mahou mo tokete kareru mae ni Before the spell wears off and withers away 生まれ変わりましょう umarekawari mashou Let's be reborn anew 僕ら bokura Let us 馬鹿になって　宙を舞って baka ni natte chuu o matte Become stupid, float through the atmosphere 今だけは忘れてﾗｯﾀｯﾀ(ﾗｯﾀｯﾀ) ima dake wa wasurete rattatta (rattatta) Forget the present and ratata　(ratata) 踊りあかそう　この夜を沸かそう odoriakasou kono yoru o wakasou Let's dance around, heat up the night 涙はほいっ　して　眠らないように namida wa hoi' shite nemuranai you ni Wipe away your tears so you can't sleep 嘘になって　しまわぬように uso ni natte shimawanu you ni So that it doesn't become a lie 僕じゃない僕にもﾗｯﾀｯﾀ(ﾗｯﾀｯﾀ) boku ja nai boku ni mo rattatta (rattatta) Ratata to the me that isn't me (ratata) 絶対的ナンセンスな事でさえ zettaiteki nansensuna kotode sae Even if it's something that's complete nonsense 君になら僕は任せてみたい kimi ni nara boku wa makasete mitai If it's in you I want to trust Category:Blog posts